1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to a base station interface device of a distributed antenna system
2. Description of the Related Art
A distributed antenna system (DAS), which is an example of a relay system relaying a communication between a base station and a user terminal, has been used to extend service coverage of the base station so as to provide a mobile communication service even to a shadow area which inevitably appears either indoor or outdoor environments.
The DAS, after receiving a base station signal from a base station and amplifying the base station signal based on a downlink path, transmits the amplified base station signal to a user terminal in a service area, and amplifies a terminal signal received from the user terminal in the service area based on an uplink path and transmits the amplified terminal signal to the base station. Matching and processing of signals transmitted and received between the base station and the DAS, for example, power control, low-noise amplification, or filtering of signals are essential to realize such a relay function of the DAS. Therefore, a base station interface device including a base station signal matching unit and a base station signal processing unit is used for the DAS.
According to an existing base station interface device, it is difficult to efficiently use a space and miniaturize the device because a base station signal matching unit and a base station signal processing unit are arranged in layers, and furthermore, it is difficult for a manager to install and manage the device, and to protect a connection between the units because the units are connected to each other by cables.